Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed is a rich prince who appeared as a minor antagonist in Aladdin. Background Prince Achmed is one of Jasmine's many suitors and the most recent until "Prince Ali" entered the picture. He is shown to be selfish, heartless, unkind, and snobbish. Jasmine herself described him as overdressed and self-absorbed. He cares little for people he perceives to be lesser than him. While Achmed was one of many princes attempting to win Jasmine's hand in marriage, he seemed to care little for her personally. Appearances ''Aladdin Prince Achmed is first seen riding his horse into Agrabah, gaining the attention of the town. A conversation between two men reveals that he is the latest in a series of suitors hoping to wed Jasmine. On his way, two poor orphan children abruptly ran in front of his horse. Achmed angrily orders them out of the way, calling the two "filthy brats." Just as the Prince is about to attack the children with his whip, Aladdin steps in the way and manages to take the Prince's whip away. Before tossing the whip back, Aladdin remarks that if he were as rich as the prince, he could "afford some manners". Achmed, affronted, shoves Aladdin into a nearby mud puddle. Aladdin returns the insult by loudly remarking on the sight of seeing a horse "with two rear ends". Angered, Achmed turns and refers to Aladdin as a "worthless street rat" and claims that Aladdin will die as such, only to be mourned by his own fleas. Aladdin gets up and begins to pursue Achmed, but is quickly cut off when the palace gates close. The next morning, Achmed is seen leaving the palace in a huff, much to the disappointment of the Sultan. As he storms out, Achmed rants about how he has been insulted and sarcastically wishes the Sultan good luck in finding a husband for Jasmine. A discussion with Jasmine reveals that her tiger, Rajah, had attacked Achmed, ripping his pants and exposing the prince's undergarments. While Jasmine defends Rajah, claiming that the tiger just wanted to play, she inadvertently reveals her low opinion of the prince. Presumably, Prince Achmed returned to the kingdom from whence he came. Afterwards, he isn't seen again for the rest of the film, although he was mentioned and unnamed by Aladdin. Once Upon a Time Prince Achmed appears in the episode "A Wondrous Place" and is portrayed by Zahf Paroo. While attending a meeting organized by the Sultan to marry off Jasmine, Prince Achmed lays eyes on the princess and refers to her as "quite a prize". When the meeting is interrupted by Jafar who insults the princes attending, Achmed draws out his sword, having taken offence, and is transformed into a staff by Jafar. [[Aladdin (2019 film)|''Aladdin (2019)]] In the Guy Ritchie remake, he is portrayed by Billy Magnussen and is named Prince Anders, a suitor from Skånland and potential husband for Princess Jasmine. His personality is When Aladdin takes his companion Dalia to see a whole view of Agrabah, he notices Prince Anders' arrival as he and Dalia go down to see his arrival to which they notice a guard telling two children to make way for the prince as Aladdin tells him to be less harsh to them. Despite being mentioned, he does not physically appear until when he arrives at the palace of Agrabah where he tells the Sultan that he is to see Princess Jasmine. There, Jasmine brings her pet tiger Rajah to which Anders is curious to know about him while talking to the princess. Anders continuously irritates Rajah by giving him consequences about Jasmine's pet until the tiger pounces at him as Anders escapes from him. Anders later appears during Jasmine's party where he is shown to have survived his encounter with Rajah as Jasmine ignores him during the party. Afterwards, he did not marry Jasmine throughout the film. Trivia *"Achmed" is a variation of the name Ahmad. In Arabic, his name means "praiseworthy". It is one of the names of Prophet Muhammad is recognized for. *The oldest surviving feature-length animation is the 1926 Die Abenteuer des Prinzen Achmed (The Adventures of Prince Achmed) by Lotte Reiniger, an Arabian Nights mash-up which incorporates the story of Aladdin. It is unknown whether this was a deliberate reference. *There is a small goof in his animation; Rajah is seen chomping on pink and red hearts cloth, but no cloth appeared to be ripped out of Achmed's underwear. It could possibly be assumed that Prince Achmed wore two layers of underwear inside his pants. *He is similar to Chi-Fu from Mulan. *In the 2019 remake, Prince Anders serves as a rename for Prince Achmed from the original movie. However, unlike Prince Achmed, who was a cruel and snobbish bully, Prince Anders is friendly but dimwitted. Instead, Achmed's dialogue with Aladdin from the original film is given to an unnamed palace guard. **In addition, Achmed's dialogue with Aladdin from the original film is given to an unnamed palace guard. *Billy Magnussen, the same actor who portrayed Rapunzel's Prince in the film ''Into the Woods'', ''portrays Prince Anders as a handsome and arrogant but bumbling and dim-witted suitor from Skånland who hopes to wed the princess. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1142.jpg|"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1148.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|"I'll teach ''you some manners!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg Achmed aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1185.jpg|"You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg|"And only your fleas will mourn you!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|"I've never been so insulted!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1347.jpg|"Good luck marrying her off!" Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Prince Achemd.jpg|Prince Achmed in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Prince Achemd Stick.jpg|Prince Achmed transformed into a stick by Jafar ar:الأمير أحمد es:El Príncipe Achmed fr:Prince Amed pl:Achmed Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Nobility Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Horsemen